


Coffee and Comfort

by robertsaaronsebastianskurt



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic!robron, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Robert is a dick to Chrissie, Slightly OOC Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsaaronsebastianskurt/pseuds/robertsaaronsebastianskurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*edited* Set after the phonecall between Robert and Aaron after Paddy's accident.<br/>Robert decides to take Aaron away for the night to make him feel better, but has a surprise in store for him. </p><p>Based on this tumblr post - http://missgeordiesidney.tumblr.com/post/123746809854/robron-fanfic by missgeordiesidney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all don't get bored of fluff because this fic has lots! For missgeordiesidney on tumblr who made the post which this fic is based on! Hope it lives up to your expectations haha<3 As always, leave comments with your thoughts. All mistakes are my own, enjoy and hugs!

Robert couldn’t help but feel unsettled after the phone call. He’d been guilt ridden since he’d fled the farm. He’d meant to save Paddy; truly, he had. But he’d completely panicked when he heard Andy, and he knew that if he’d been caught there it would look suspicious. In hindsight, he could have said he just stumbled on the scene and be caught saving him but that’s the thing, isn’t it? Hindsight is a bitch. Plus, he didn’t think Paddy would believe his explanation and then _he’d_ be suspicious and he couldn’t risk losing Aaron over it, knowing how much Paddy meant to him.

He had to see Aaron; he could tell just by his voice through the phone that he was a mess, but that he was trying to be strong, as he often did. Robert quickly made a decision that he’d go to the hospital, partly because he wanted to ease his guilty conscience and see how Paddy was, and partly because he was utterly desperate to see Aaron.

However, in the minute he decided and started to move toward the hallway, his wife walked down the stairs, causing Robert annoyance levels to rise. _Trust her to come down now,_ Robert thought, _her timing is impeccable_. They hadn’t spoken since she’d walked out of the pub with her excuse of a headache after she’d continued to display her suspicion of him being a cheat. _That damn letter_.

“Hey.” Chrissie said.

Robert skipped the pleasantries, “are you planning to have another go at me? Because I need to know if I need to take a few paracetamol to calm the headache I’ll get.”

Chrissie scowled, “Stop being a dick, Robert.”

“I’ll stop being a dick when you stop accusing me of cheating.” Robert tipped his glass that he was still gripping onto toward her before taking a large gulp.

“Oh come off it, Robert. Someone wouldn’t send me that note for no reason.” Chrissie moved into the kitchen, and Robert followed after her, sensing that the conversation wasn’t over.

“Well, I honestly thought after everything we’ve been through, you’d have more trust in me.” Robert replied, sarcastically.

“Yeah, after you staged a break-in and gave my dad a heart attack, I have so many reasons to trust you!” She poured herself a large glass of wine, “You can be so stupid sometimes, Robert.”

“Change the record.” Robert made snapping motions with his hands. “How many times? I’m not cheating, and this is getting boring.”

“What has gotten into you?” Chrissie exclaimed.

“I’m fed up of all your suspicion. There is only so much a man can take. How many times do I have to prove how much I love you? I’ve defended your son, protected this family _and_ I forgave you for kissing that runt, Cain. What more do you want?”

Chrissie didn’t reply, she just stared at him over her wine glass, eyebrows raised.

“God, it makes me wish I _was_ having an affair.” Robert muttered under his breath but loud enough so she’d hear.

“What did you just say?” Chrissie replied through gritted teeth.

It was Robert’s turn to stay silent. He instantly regretted saying it, he knew that it was the result of too much celebratory champagne, combined with the events of this afternoon that was making him so agitated. He really hated arguing with Chrissie; she had a way of making him feel like he was the scum of the earth with a matter of words and then he ended up being so under-handed and vicious, stinging people with his sharp tongue. But that wasn’t the person he wanted to be anymore; maybe that had something to do with Aaron’s influence on him; he made him want to be a better person.

He sighed, but he didn’t bother to backtrack from his previous comment, knowing it would be a futile effort, “Look, I think we need some space tonight. I’ll stay at Diane’s. I’ll see you tomorrow” Robert put down his drink on the kitchen counter and walked to pick up his keys.

“Fine.” Chrissie walked away without a backward glance.

…

Robert found Aaron in the waiting room of the hospital, nursing a Styrofoam cup of coffee, a single tear slipping down his cheek. Robert felt an enormous wave of guilt wash over him at the sight, and it almost made him turn around and leave. Almost. But Aaron needed someone, needed him, so he pushed his guilt aside and slowly walked up to him, making a small sound in his throat to alert him of his presence.

Aaron looked up, startled.

“Hi.” Robert mumbled, unable to look Aaron in the eye.

“Hi.” Aaron gave him a watery smile, not able to stop another silent tear from rolling down his cheek.

“Where’s your mum?”

“Marlon took her home. She was shattered.” Aaron wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

“You look shattered aswell,” Robert said. “How is he?”

At the mention of Paddy, Aaron put his head in his hands. “Y-yeah, um,” Aaron struggled to get his words out, his throat aching as he fought back tears. “It looked p-pretty bad, but, um… I think he’s stable now. I’m just waiting for the nurse to tell me more.”

Robert didn’t know what to say. He moved closer and tugged gently on Aaron’s arm so he stood up but Aaron avoided looking at him directly. Robert put his hand under his chin and lifted it, whilst the thumb of his other hand wiped away a tear.

“It’ll be okay.” Robert said, looking at Aaron head-on. At Aaron’s small and acknowledging nod, Robert pulled Aaron into a rare hug, his arms secured around Aaron’s waist, cradling him. Aaron hesitated as he always did at this level of intimacy, before he furiously wrapped his arms around Robert’s shoulders, head buried in his neck with a wealth of tears seeping onto his neck. They stayed like that for a minute more, swaying slightly and wrapped in each other’s arms until a nurse coughed lightly. They jumped apart.

“Mr Livesy?”

“Yeah, that’s me.” Aaron cleared his throat, and wiped at his eyes, clearly embarrassed.

“Your stepdad is still in a stable condition, and there’s been no change. He did suffer some bad injuries but he _will_ be fine.” She smiled kindly.

“Can I see him?”

“Sorry, love. He’s sleeping. Looks like you should get some rest aswell, hon. We’ll call you as soon as he’s ready for visitors,” She put a hand on his arm. “He’s in good hands, I promise.”

“Okay, thank you.” Aaron whispered, the weight of the day taking away his ability to argue. The nurse walked away as Robert placed a hand on the small of his back, reassuring him that he was still there.

“Come on, I’ll take you home. I’m staying at Diane’s tonight anyway.”

Aaron looked confused, “why?”

“Me and… Chrissie. We’ve had a fight.”

“Oh,” Aaron was silent for a moment, contemplating. “Um, well… Do you wanna’–“Aaron stopped.

“What?” Aaron shook his head. “No, go on.”

“I was just gonna’ say, do you wanna go somewhere? I just… don’t wanna’ go home and have everyone asking me about Paddy and giving me pitying looks.” Aaron said quickly, as if he was embarrassed about asking.

“Yeah, sure.” Robert stroked down his back, smiling. “In fact, I’ve got just the place.”

…

The drive to where Robert was planning to take Aaron was quiet; Robert knew that Aaron’s mind was working overtime, and it was probably building up inside but he left him to his thoughts, not wishing to pry and risk ruining the tranquil environment that had been created in the car. Ten minutes into the drive, however, Robert reached over and put his hand over Aaron’s and squeezed it in comfort, just to let him know that he was _there_. They stayed like that for the remainder of the short journey, Robert only letting go when necessary, until they reached their destination.

“Where are we?” Aaron asked, looking around. It was dark so he couldn’t see much except that they were surrounded a lot of trees, the smell of the countryside still around them.

“It’s a surprise. Come on.” Robert opened his door and stepped out, coming round to Aaron’s side. He held out his hand. “Trust me?”

Aaron hesitated for a moment before accepted Roberts hand and felt himself get pulled along until they came to a stop outside a small, quaint, ‘chocolate-box’ cottage.

“What is this?” Aaron said, incredulously.

“Just listen until I’ve finished, okay? Remember when all that stuff with us happened, before I got married,” Aaron cringed at the memory, “Uh, yeah. Well, I couldn’t stop thinking about what I said, about us having our own place to meet, and when you stayed at Home Farm, I just felt so… relaxed, and happy.” Robert paused, smiling at the memory. If he’d chanced a look at Aaron, he would have seen that the younger man’s eyes were wide with shock at the comment, but he didn’t see as he stared straight ahead, and continued on, “Anyway, I started looking for somewhere that we could do… more of that. Just be us, you know. I’ve been waiting for the opportunity to tell you, for you to stop hating me-“

“I don’t hate you.” Aaron interrupted, breathless.

“-so I could show you, and here it is.” Robert gestured to the thatched cottage in front of them. Aaron remained quiet.

“Please say something, Aaron.”

Aaron turned to look at him, once more, with tears in his eyes.

“I can’t believe you did this.”

Robert grinned, taking that as a positive, “I thought we needed a hideaway. Away from responsibilities and prying eyes.”

Aaron looked back at the cottage, “Yeah. Yeah, we could use that.”

Robert’s face turned serious once more, “We don’t have to stay here, I just think… it’s quiet and peaceful. You could get a good night’s rest.”

Their hands had remained clasped in-between them throughout the exchange, and Robert found himself stroking the back of Aarons hand with his thumb in a soothing motion. He waited patiently, giving Aaron the needed time to think and process things. A few moments later, Aaron gave him a small and decisive nod, which Robert would have missed had he not be watching intently for any minuscule change in Aarons expression.

He took the nod as a confirmation, and then asked, “Do you wanna’ look around?” Another nod. Robert pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the bright yellow door, never letting go of Aaron’s hand.

He gently pulled him through the door, which led into a cosy front room that had a fireplace with a wood burner, surrounded by open brick that immediately caught the eye. The ceiling was filled with thick, dark beams that were so low that Robert almost banged his head. The furniture was lavish, the decorations perfect.

 _Wow_ , Aaron thought, _how much did this cost?_ He quickly shoved that thought out of his head and tried to focus on the here and now. He couldn’t believe that Robert would do this for him, for _them._

They continued to look around the cottage, each room as perfectly presented as the last. When they reached the master bedroom, Aaron couldn’t help but think about how faultless this all was. It was the type of place that he’d imagined settling down in one day, with his husband, in the rare time that he’d allow himself to look into the future.

“What do you think, then?” Robert asked, uncharacteristically shy.

They untangled their hands on the way up the stairs, and now Aaron was wandering freely, staring at every tiny detail of the house as you would expect someone to do in a place they’d never been too before.  

“It’s nice.” Aaron said, finally coming to sit on the edge of the king-size bed.

“Nice? I bought us a house, Aaron. Can I get more than nice?” Robert teased. Aaron smiled in response.

Robert loved it when Aaron smiled; the way his eyes lit up and he drew his lip into his mouth, attempting to control it. He recalled the first time he realised that Aaron was beautiful; sure, he’d always thought he was hot, that was a given, but when he thought back to the time in the portacabin, when Adam and Aaron had first got it and Aaron had been messing around with Paddy -that was the moment. The smile, so carefree and happy, made him weak at the knees and he felt dizzy when he realised how special Aaron was, inside and out.

Of course, Robert had to mess it up by saying something about his investment which ultimately ruined the moment, but that afternoon before he’d gone to meet Aaron at the hotel, he had to a large drink because of the realisation that he was falling deeper and deeper for the scrappy.

“It’s perfect.” Aaron said, shaking Robert out of the precious memory.

Robert came to kneel down in front of Aaron from where he was still perched on the edge of the bed. He gazed at his lips, wanting to kiss him but no willing to push his luck. In the end, Aaron made the decision for him and leaned down slightly so their lips met in a passionate, open-mouthed kiss. It was nothing like the kiss they had shared the previous day, it was slow and comforting, and there was no urgency, no rush for sex. It was just _them._

Robert pulled away but stayed close, hand on Aaron’s neck. “Do you wanna go and get something to eat or, would you like to just stay in?”

“Stay in, if you don’t mind.” Robert stroked his neck. “I might just have a nap. I’m beat.”

“That’s fine.” He pressed another light kiss to his lips, lingering slightly longer than intended. “I’ll be downstairs.”

“Robert.” Aaron said, when Robert had turned away and started towards the door, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Doing this. Being here.”

Robert simply nodded. “Get some sleep.”

…

 _I am such a fucking idiot_ , Robert thoght.

Ever since he’d left Aaron upstairs, Robert couldn’t stop thinking about what a moron he’d been. What had he done? Turning on that grain was stupid, so fucking _stupid_. In fact, a lot of the decisions he’d made were stupid in the past several months. He didn’t deserve Aaron. Yet, all he wanted to do was look after him and take care of him; because he _needed_ him. Yes, it was selfish, but it was true.

Robert put his head in his hands, forgetting he had dough on his hands from where he’d been making dinner. He decided to make pizza from scratch, wanting to prove to Aaron that he could cope with the whole ‘domestic’ thing. He was actually very proud of his cooking skills but he hadn’t had a chance to show Aaron yet, to prove that he had more skills other than those in the bedroom (and he was _very_ good at those).

“That’s a good look for you.”

Robert startled, turning around to face Aaron, who was stood at the bottom of the stairs, freshly showered. “God, Aaron. I didn’t realise you were there.”

“I do pride myself on my sneaking around skills.” Aaron walked up to Robert, and began to wipe at the flakes of dough on his face with his thumb, “What are you making?”

“Pizza.” Robert turned back to the kitchen counter, “I didn’t know what topping you wanted so I was just gonna’ make you ham and pineapple.”

“Sounds good to me.” From where Aaron was standing behind Robert’s back, he smiled to himself, shyly. He wouldn’t admit it, but Robert cooking for him and taking care of him was kind of…cute.

“Do you need me to help?” Aaron put his arms around Robert’s middle, head resting on his back.

“No, no. I’m gonna’ take care of everything.” Robert knew he was over-compensating, but he couldn’t help it. He brought a hand up entwine with Aaron’s from where he was holding him, swaying slightly. “Okay, stop distracting me. I need to get these in the oven or we’re gonna’ starve.”

Aaron let go, and sauntered over to perch on the dining table. He watched as Robert rushed round the kitchen, staring when he bent down to get something out of one of the lower cupboards.

“Nice arse.”

“Shut it, you.” Robert said, throwing him a wink regardless.

Robert shoved the pizzas in the oven five minutes later, then proceeded to walk over to Aaron and grab onto his hips, leaning in for a kiss. It started off slow, neither wanted to push too much, until Aaron shoved against Robert’s abdomen, walking him backward until his hips hit the counter. The kissing became urgent, hands roaming all over each other’s bodies, devouring one another with touch. Robert flipped them round, picking Aaron up and putting him on the counter, never breaking away from his lips. Aaron moaned into his mouth, and pulled on his blonde hair slightly. They carried on like this for several minutes, lost in the feel of one another, until the slight smell of burning brought them out of their haze of lust.

“Oh shit.” Robert detached himself from Aaron, grabbed a tea towel and pulled out the pizzas out of the oven, one by one, burning his fingers in the process. “Ow, ow. Goddammit. Look what you did!” Robert turned his hard yet amused stare on Aaron.

“What? You kissed _me_!” Aaron said, voice husky as he was still distracted by the wetness of Robert’s lips.

“Well, thanks for being so sexy. I hope you like burnt pizza.” Robert sighed.

Aaron jumped off the counter, walking over to peer at the pizzas, “they look fine to me, don’t be such a drama queen.”

Robert shoved his burnt finger into Aaron’s eye line, “Look.”

“I can see, Robert.” He kissed the finger. “I think you’ll be fine.”

“You better hope so.” Robert grabbed at his hips once more, kissing him all over his face, saving his lips for last. Aaron laughed, shoving his away but looking care-free for a brief moment.

“Right, let’s eat.” Robert slapped his ass.

…

After they’d finished their meal, the two men curled up on the plush sofa, Aaron’s head resting in Robert’s lap. The TV was turned on, Celebrity MasterChef playing quietly. Every now and again, it would bring a light chuckle from Aaron, but Robert couldn’t focus on that because he was too focused on his persistent and growing feelings about the man lying in his lap.

He wished he’d done things differently, wished that things had been easier between them. Sometimes he found himself thinking about if he’d come back to the village without Chrissie and her family. Would he and Aaron still have crossed paths without the armed robbery set-up? And if they did meet, would they still have been drawn together? Would they have fallen in love? Would things be _simple_? These questions circled his mind whilst he stroked through the younger man’s hair.

Sometimes, he found him wishing with all his heart that all that had happened instead, and that he didn’t have the ties to Chrissie so he could make that all important commitment.

Robert must have made some indication of discomfort as Aaron muttered, “Robert, stop thinking so hard. That’s my job,” without taking his eyes off the screen.

“Sorry. I can’t help it.”

“What is it?” Aaron pushed himself up on both arms to look Robert in the eye.

“Nothing. I promise.”

“Okay” Aaron said, tone suspicious. He continued to observe Roberts face for a moment more but Robert insisted once more that nothing was wrong.

“Fine. Then just hold me. I’m the one that needs comforting.” Aaron joked but gave Robert a fleeting pained look.

“Come here.” Robert held out his arm and Aaron rearranged the way he was sat in order to move in closer so he could rest his head on Robert’s chest, right where his heart would be.

“Paddy will be fine, you know.” Robert pushed back the hair off his forehead, kissing the exposed skin gently, “He’ll have his hand stuck up some cow’s butt in no time.”

Aaron laughed. “Yeah, I know. I just couldn’t… Couldn’t even think about if anything happened to him. He and my mum are my life, you know, they keep me going.”

“Yeah, I know. Family are everything.” Robert was glad that Aaron was facing away from him so that he didn’t see the look of shame on his face. _Oh god, what did I do?_ Robert thought. He leaned his head on Aaron’s, not wanting to talk anymore, but rather just wanting to feel Aaron’s warmth in his arms, safe. Aaron continued watching TV until he drifted off.

Robert, however, was unable to fall asleep so easy.

…

“What did you and Chrissie argue about?”

Robert thought Aaron was asleep. Clearly, he was wrong.

An hour earlier, Robert had woken a sleepy Aaron up when he’d got bored of watching trashy TV. He insisted that he’d be more comfortable if he got into the big bed upstairs. Aaron had agreed to go up, but only if Robert went with him but Robert didn’t want to feel like he was taking advantage when Aaron was vulnerable. Aaron persisted and eventually the need to be close to Aaron won out, and that’s how he found himself acting as the protective big spoon, arms secured around Aaron’s muscular waist, fingers entangled with his.

“Hmm.” Robert mumbled into his neck in response.  

“You heard me.” Aaron turned slightly so he could peer at Roberts face in the darkness of the room. His eyes remained closed, “tell me, Robert.”

He sighed, finally opening his eyes and looking at Aaron, “The note. She’s dead certain that I’m having an affair, and she won’t let it go.”

Aaron scoffed. “God, imagine if you were?” He said sarcastically, subconsciously pulling Roberts arm further around him, and turning back around to face away. A minute later, “We are bad people.”

Robert nuzzled his neck but didn’t reply.

“I mean it, Robert. We’re terrible people. Think of how many people we’ve hurt, how many we’re going to hurt. It’s selfish.”

“You can’t help who you fall in love with.” Robert replied, so ‘matter of fact’. Aaron’s grip softened on where there hands were clasped. “But you can leave anytime you want. I’m happy being selfish.” Robert smiled slightly against Aaron’s neck; making a joke out of it was the only way to keep the guilt overriding him.

“Robert.” Aaron turned back around, and smacked him on the arm. “You don’t have to pretend with me.”

Robert sighed, “Look, I know this is wrong. I know we’re selfish. But what can I do? I don’t want to give this up.” He tightened the arm holding him. “I need you.”

Aaron smiled; he couldn’t argue with that, because he felt exactly the same. He needed Robert in a way he couldn’t explain, so he let himself be selfish for one more night. This is exactly what he needed right now, to be held by the man he loved, to feel safe and secure. He knew one day they’d have to talk about it, or more likely, argue the shit about it, but now wasn’t the time.

He turned back around and closed his eyes, trying to shut his mind down, but he had one more niggling thought.

“Robert?”

“Oh my god, Aaron. I know you’ve had a lot of caffeine but I need my beauty sleep. I don’t look this hot without it and if you don’t let me, I may just have to hit you.” Aaron chuckled, spinning once again in Robert’s arm to face him.

“Sorry. It’s just… I’m ready.” Robert raised his eyebrows suggestively. “Not that, moron. I’m ready to tell you.”

Robert frowned.

“I love you.”

Robert paused for a moment, letting those words wash over him with a warm feeling settling in his belly. He felt like he’d waited an age to hear those blissful words again, and it was worth every single second.

 “I love you too.” Robert said, kissing him slowly. There was no need for any other words. In that moment, they were utterly perfect.

Aaron closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep, relaxed in the arms of his lover.

…

The next morning, Aaron woke up to an empty bed. He groaned and rolled over, checking the time.

9:30 a.m.

He looked over and saw his phone was flashing with one new text message.

**Mum** _(8:54): Hi love, where are you? Did you stay at the hospital? Just let me know that you’re okay, I’m worried about you. I’ll be in later, see you then. X_

Aaron sighed. He knew he’d have to make up an excuse about where he’d stayed, there was no way he could let slip that he’d spent the night with Robert. He could say that he’d slept at the hospital, no-one would know as long as Marlon hadn’t come in early to check on Paddy. He was eager to get back there because he was desperate to see Paddy, and he needed to see for himself that he was okay, rather than take the nurses word for it.

But the selfish part of him that he’d been battling with in the last twenty-four hours didn’t want to leave his perfect hideaway. He wanted to stay with Robert where it was just them, where things were simple, with no suspicious wives or overprotective mums.

He sent a quick text back to him mum telling her that he had gone for breakfast in a café around the corner from the hospital, and that Paddy was okay and he’d see her later. He got up and pulled on his clothes from yesterday, checking his appearance in the mirror. He had serious bed-head and his scruff had grown that little bit longer. It actually made it look plausible that he’d slept on a hard, uncomfortable chair in the hospital waiting room.

He walked downstairs to see Robert in his boxers, brewing some coffee.

“And you say I’m the one that runs on caffeine.”

Robert smirked and held out a simple black mug, “this is for you”

“Oh. Thanks.” He accepted the mug full of the dark liquid and took a sip. The hot coffee burned his throat, the bitter taste making him feel instantly more awake, “Listen, I have to get back to the hospital. I’m gonna’ tell my mum I slept there.”

“Will she believe that?”

“I hope so. What are you gonna’ tell–“Aaron stopped himself but Robert knew what he was going to say.

“I don’t know. It’s not like she’d ask Diane but… I don’t know.” Aaron noticed then just how tired Robert looked and not in the physical way. _The lying and sneaking around must be taking its toll on him_ , Aaron thought feeling bitter and concerned in equal measure.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

They were both silent for a few minutes, each drinking their coffee, lost in their thoughts.

“Right, I’ll go and get dressed so we can get you back to the hospital.” Robert walked up the stairs and Aaron heard the door slam shut. Aaron sighed, downing his coffee. What he realise was that Robert was only angry because they couldn’t stay in their private haven.

…

When they pulled up at the hospital, Aaron looked down into his lap, reluctant to get out of the car. He didn’t want to leave Robert, knowing it was possible they wouldn’t see each other again for days, maybe even weeks.

“So…” Aaron said.

“So,” Robert repeated. He leaned over and gave Aaron a peck. “You best get in there.” Neither of them moved.

“Don’t get me wrong, I want to see Paddy. But –“

“I know. You don’t have to say it.” Robert stroked his hair.

Robert thought back to the night he’d just spent with Aaron in comparison to how he’d been feeling spending time with his wife. He knew he shouldn’t compare the two, but he just couldn’t help it. Lately, she’d been making him feel on-edge 24/7, sending him suspicious looks when she thought he wasn’t looking. They hadn’t been intimate since he found about her and Cain, and he found himself not _wanting_ to be with her. The atmosphere at Home farm had become unbearable, and Robert didn’t know how long he could stand it.

But last night, spent in Aaron’s company, was the happiest and most relaxed he’d been in a long while. Not to mention the time he’d spent with him at the farm a few days earlier, even though he’d been forced to do manual labour by Andy. Everything with Aaron was so easy, the conversation flowed and they could relax in each other’s company; there was no need for a farce. He didn’t want to go back to the tension-filled house with his wife looking at him like he was gum on her shoe.

“Right, well. Thanks for… everything last night and bringing me back.”

“No problem.”

“I’ll see you soon?”

“Definitely.” He gave him a smile. “I’ll text you. Oh, and let me know how Paddy is.” Another wave of guilt washed over before he could prevent it.

Aaron leaned over for one more kiss, making it last till the next time, and then got out of the car, waving as he walked into the entrance of the hospital. Robert sighed as he put the car into gear and began to drive in the direction of the village.

Little did he know, Chrissie had been sat in her car a few metres away, witnessing the entire scene.


	2. Clarity and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now that Chrissie is aware of the affair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, that was a rollercoaster tonight wasn't it? Congrats to our boys on their immense performance<3  
> Anyway, I reeeeeeeeally hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it. I wanted to upload before tomorrows ep because i think my version will be better;) Love and hugs to this beautiful fandom!  
> (mistakes are my own)
> 
> Thanks to the anon who sent me the message prompting the idea for the second part, this is for you xo

 

 _Chrissie Sugden had never been one to take lightly to betrayal. That much had been proven when she’d found out that her husband was behind the robbery of her house that caused her dad to have a near-fatal heart attack or when her ex-husband had tried to take her son away from her. But_ this _betrayal, the one she’d witnessed not half an hour ago, well… that was in a whole different ballpark. She’d always been impulsive, never thinking through what she was going to do, instead, opting for just jumping in for the kill. She’d never thought faking like nothing was wrong was something she’d be very good at._

_She’d driven home from the hospital, furious and ready to go all ‘ten-rounds’ on Robert, and show him she was not a woman to be messed with. But when she’d arrived home, pouring herself a large glass of red wine, she’d had a better idea; she’d decided to give the ‘faking-it’ a go… she’d play the doting wife, say sorry to make up for accusing him of cheating, lull him into a false sense of security… then she’d blow his whole world apart. She wanted to make him suffer, to make him feel as humiliated as she felt._

_Chrissie Sugden wanted revenge._

…

Robert drove into the village, his mind never straying far from thoughts of Aaron. He stopped off to see Diane, anything to put off going home and getting into another inevitable argument with Chrissie, but it turned out that she wasn’t there. Infact, nobody was – the place was deserted. He lingered there for a few moments, wanting any excuse not to face his wife, before he decided going to get an Americano from Bob’s. If he was being honest to himself, there was no place he’d rather be than in the arms of Aaron in their small, hideaway cottage, but he’d have to settle for the café.

“Hey, Rob.”  Bob said when Robert walked in, “Americano?”

“Yeah, thanks. Can you bring it over?”

“Sure.”

Robert went and sat in the sofa closest to the door, running his hands over his face and sinking down into the leather. When he heard the door open, he peered out through his fingers to see Lawrence standing above him, the familiar stern expression on his face.

“Well, well, well. Where’ve you been? You weren’t at breakfast and I didn’t see you last night. Are you slacking already?”

“No, um. Chrissie and I had a…disagreement.” Robert rolled his eyes.

“Oh, god. Don’t tell me it was about your promotion? I did mean to square it with her, honest. I was just so excited to discuss the details with you.” Chrissie often didn’t like to confide in her father about her martial issues, she believed that it should stay between her and Robert, which he did agree with. Plus, it made it easier to lie to Lawrence because there is no way she would admit to the note she’d received, so the lie he was about to tell wouldn’t come back and bite him in the ass.

“Yeah. She wouldn’t let up about it, and things just got out of hand. I stayed at Diane’s.”

“Did I hear promotion? Congratulations are in order, buddy.” Bob put down his Americano on the table, giving him a grin before he walked away.

“Oh, Robert. I’m so sorry. I feel like I’ve caused this.” Lawrence said.

“No, don’t worry. It’s fine. I’m gonna’ go make it up to her after this.” He lifted his Americano before taking a sip, the bitter liquid burning his tongue. After several minutes of meaningless chatter, Robert finally got up and decided to face the inevitable. He’d have to do some major sucking up to her, the thought of it making him feel slightly ill. He just wanted to get in his car, drive to the hospital, and kidnap Aaron so they could hideaway forever in their new shared cottage. But that was out of the question. Life was just not that nice.

He sighed, before he stood up from the sofa and said to his father-in-law, “Right, better face the music. Cya’ later.”

…

Robert found Aaron lounging on the sofa in the cottage, beer in hand. It had been a few days since they last saw each other, both busy with their individual lives. Chrissie had been surprising accepting when he’d come home to grovel, giving him a kiss and saying that they should put it in the past. He’d accepted, always one to seek out the easy life if it was possible. Aaron had text him saying that Paddy was okay and that he missed him. Robert had reciprocated by texting the address of their new home and saying they should meet their when the dust had settled at home to which Aaron had agreed.

“How’re you?” Robert said, coming over to give Aaron a small peck before going into the adjoining kitchen and getting himself a beer.

“I’m good. It’s so peaceful out here.” Aaron smiled.

“Why’d you think I picked it?” Robert nudged Aaron to make room on the sofa. Once seated, Robert pulled Aaron close to his body so his legs were thrown over his. Aaron nuzzled his neck, sighing contently.

“I’ve really missed you, you know. I was worried about you. That seems to be all I do these days.” Robert chuckled.

“I missed you, too,” Aaron leant his head on Robert’s shoulder. “But you don’t have to worry about me, I told you Paddy is fine, and I’m fine.”

“I can never be too careful, Aaron.” He put a hand under his chin and turned him to face him, leaning in. They lazily kissed for several minutes with no rush for anything more. After a while, they sat back with the TV playing in the background and chatted idly about anything and everything, eventually going quiet. It was Robert who broke the silence.

“This is so perfect,” He sighed, happily. “I wish we didn’t have to leave.”

Aaron scoffed but said nothing, making circles on Robert’s open palm.

“What?” Robert peered at Aaron’s face but it stayed emotionless. “Aaron, what?”

“I just think… do you hear yourself sometimes?” He sighed. Robert shook his head, confused. “You say stuff like that, but you won’t leave your wife?”

“Aaron, please don’t ruin this.”

“Me? You’re the one ruining things. Ruining what could be, between us!” He jumped up from the sofa and started to pace. Robert watched him.

“If you’re so happy with her, then why are you here with me?” Aaron said, exasperated. “I just don’t get it! I mean, you bought us a house, for fuck sake.”

Well, wasn’t that the vital question? Robert had agonized over this for months, wondering what is was that was keeping him from leaving his wife and following his heart. Was it the money? The status that came with being part of Home Farm? Or was it Chrissie; was she the one that was stopping him with the promise of safety, security and a family? Robert couldn’t answer this himself, let alone make sense of it for his lover.

“Aaron, I don’t understand where this is coming from. You knew how it was.”

“Well, now I’ve had a taste of what we could be like, and maybe I’m sick of being your bit on the side.”

“What are you saying, Aaron?” Robert panicked.

“I don’t know, Robert.” He put his head in his hands, voice breaking, “I don’t fucking know”

“Just come and sit back down.”

“I can’t, Robert.”

Robert was losing patience, “Oh my god, Aaron. Do you have to be so-“

“What?”  Aaron turned to face him, anger flashing in his eyes.

“-infuriating.” He said, exasperated. “You always have to bring this up, pushing me to be angry with you.”

“Oh Robert, you really are one of a kind. I can’t believe you think I’m the one ruining this”

“Don’t be so sensitive. You’re making something out of nothing. Can’t we just go back to how we were five minutes ago?”

“No. We can’t. I’m outta’ here.” He picked up his jacket, throwing it over his arm, “I’ll talk to you when you’ve finally got your head out of your ass.”

Robert watched as Aaron stormed out of the door, slamming behind him. He slapped his hands against his head, realising once again, that he’d made a massive mistake.

…

_Robert hadn’t slept for worrying. Aaron hadn’t answered any of the ten worried messages Robert had sent to him. He’d been playing the argument in his head over and over, trying to justify his behaviour and make sense of what had happened, what had made the blissful environment turn into a living nightmare in 0.5 seconds. He wanted to think of a legitimate reason of why he wouldn’t choose Aaron over Chrissie, but they either sounded superficial or fake. If he choose Aaron, he’d be choosing to take the biggest leap of faith into the unknown, where he would cause so much heartbreak and his entire life would change. But he would have Aaron, out and proud and in the open, happy. Was he willing to risk everything he’d worked for to live his life in Aaron’s arms? He had stared over at a sleeping Chrissie in the middle of the night, trying to understand what he was feeling. Eventually, he’d vowed that it’d be crazy to leave her, to leave the promise of a family._

_Robert stared at himself in the mirror, not liking what he saw. He looked tired, red circles under his eyes from where he’d been wiping at them in an attempt to get Aaron out of his head. He looked down at his the open text messages between him and Aaron once more, sighing loudly. He shoved it in his pocket, put on a fake smile and walked downstairs to his awaiting wife._

_But in the end, it all came down to this; head or heart?_

…

Downstairs, Chrissie had decided that it was time and she couldn’t wait any longer. She’d had spent the last week putting things into place, gathering the evidence she needed to find out how long the affair had been going on so she could plan just how big her revenge would be. When he had been in the shower a few days earlier, she had quickly but carefully looked at his phone to see all the recent messages from his lover, mostly talking about where and when they would next see each other; this she could stomach, just about, but when she came across a deed to a cottage when rifling through his desk drawer, along with several photos of them hugging and kissing, she had felt sick to her stomach. _Surely, this can’t be for them_ , she’d thought, i _t can’t be that serious_? At first, she had sat down, paperwork and photos in her hands and cried, until she felt a burning rage that just kept growing every agonizing second. She couldn’t believe how stupid she’d been, not noticing the signs. She thought of how many times her husband had lied to her, how many times he said that he was going to a meeting but instead was going to meet _him_.

After that, the planning of seeing her husband’s life crash and burn had been careful, crafty. She had spent the last week building bridges with him, apologising about the way she’d been acting, all so she could regain his faith and so that he wouldn’t be suspicious of her. She was actually quite impressed with her acting skills; she imagined he would be too when he found out. So, when Robert walked down the stairs, dressed and ready for the day, she knew it was time to put things in place for her revenge.

“Morning.” She said, feigning cheerfulness.

“Morning, babe.” He leaned to kiss her cheek.

“Do you wanna’ meet in the Woolpack for dinner tonight? I don’t fancy cooking.”

“Yeah, sure.”

 _Well, that was easy_ , Chrissie thought. The thought of Robert sneaking out, meeting _him_ , kissing _him_ …it made her feel sick. She had never been so ready to take her revenge. She’d organised a secret party, insisting that everyone come to celebrate Robert’s promotion in the company, and for those who were reluctant, she promised free drinks all night long. It was imperative that as many people that knew Robert would be in the pub tonight, to witness the humiliation she would bestow upon him.

She knew what Robert’s weaknesses were. His ego, his pride, his image. They were the most important things to him. Chrissie had quickly worked out that Robert would do anything to protect his secrets, so she planned to work this to her advantage; strip down his defences so he would have nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. She couldn’t wait to see how he’d attempt to wriggle out of this one.

“I’ve got a meeting so I best be off.” Robert pulled on his jacket.

“Okay, hon’. I’ll meet you around 6?”

Robert nodded, leaning down and kissing her cheek. When he walked out the door, oblivious to what was to come, Chrissie smirked. _Oh_ , she thought, _he won’t even know what hit him_.

…

Robert walked in the pub, in a daze from his latest meeting and in desperate need of a pint. He couldn’t say he was looking forward to having dinner with Chrissie, but at least she was being much nicer to him now, no longer making sarcastic comments about his mishaps every five minutes. He hoped it would just be a quiet evening, maybe he could catch a glimpse of Aaron behind the bar before going home and putting his feet up. But, oh boy, was he in for a shock.

“SURPISE!” The entire pub roared when he sauntered in, except a few people who looked like they’d been forced to be there.

Robert gave a stunned smile aimed at his wife, who was stood in the middle of the room, and stuttered, “W-what is this for?”

“Your new job, silly.” Chrissie smiled.

“Yeah, we all heard about your big promotion. Well done, clever.” Vic said, beaming at him. She gave him a hug from the side.

“Oh wow, thank you. You didn’t have to do all this.” Once everyone had settled back into their seats, Vic moving to the bar, Robert moved to embrace Chrissie.

“I know.” Chrissie whispered in his ear, eerily calm. “About your little affair, with the mechanic.”

Robert pulled back to look at her face, feeling bile rise in his throat. “W-what are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb, Robert. I’ve known all week. You should be more careful who’s watching when you’re all over your boyfriend.”

“Chrissie, listen…”

“No, Robert. You listen. Welcome to your coming out party!” She gestured around the room as Robert’s eyes widened.

He gripped her arm, “Please, please don’t do this. I’m sorry, okay. Let’s go home and-“

“No.” She walked over to the bar, banging her hands on it to get everyone’s attention, her movements jumpy with adrenaline about what would happen next and her eyes wide with a manic glee. Robert followed her to the right side of the bar, pleading with his eyes. 

“Now everyone, I know you all think you’re here to celebrate with us for Robert’s promotion. But I’ve actually gathered you here for another reason.” She turned a smile on him, “So Robert, why don’t you tell everyone what’s been going on, hmm?”

Robert was lost for words, the entire pub looking in his direction.  

“No words? Well, that makes a change,” Chrissie smirked, taking a drink. “Well, why don’t I tell them?”

“Chrissie, please.” He moved forward and went to grab her arm but she moved away as fast as lightening.

“Don’t touch me!” Chrissie shouted, tears now pooling in her eyes. The punters were now beginning to take more interest as Robert continued to shake his head in Chrissies direction, willing her to stop.

“I think you better back off, mate.” Ross said, getting up from his stool and crowding into him.

“Fuck off.” Robert spat, eyes never leaving Chrissie. “Please, can we just go somewhere and talk about this?”

“What’s wrong with here, Robert? Too public for your _dirty_ little secret?”

Robert pleaded with his eyes but said nothing. Ross was still in his face so he pushed him away with a hard shove to his chest.

“Aw, come on. Just tell us, I’m getting bored.” Val said, who had been watching the whole exchange, always excited to get the latest gossip.

“Okay. My dear husband here… has been cheating on me.” A stunned silence overtook the room, so quiet that a pin drop could be heard. “Oh, and not only that, it was with a _man_.” She hissed the last word, and Chas inhaled sharply from behind the bar.

“Oh. My. God.” Kerry said, from the corner of the room. Robert hung his head, ashamed and disgraced, his face burning as the eyes of the entire pub came to rest upon him, searching for the truth of it all. He suspected that is what Chrissie wanted though.

“So, did I do it? Did I make you feel as humiliated as I feel?” Robert looked at her, nodding once. “Well, I’m not finished yet. I don’t think lover boy should get away with it, do you?”

“Chrissie, please. Don’t bring him into this. I’m sorry, okay?”

She gasped, another tear cascading down her cheek. “Do you really think sorry is gonna’ cut it now? You’re pathetic.” She wiped at her face. “So, who wants to know who the mystery man is, hmm?”

“Is it someone we know?” Moria asked, intrigued.

“Chrissie, we can work this out. I’m begging you.” Robert ignored everyone and moved closer, and yet again, Chrissie took a step back whilst shaking her head in warning.

“Chrissie, maybe it’s time you calm down and leave.” Chas said, from behind the bar. As much as she wanted to see Robert get his comeuppance, she didn’t want to see her son get dragged down with him, getting the blame for seducing a married man. She didn’t know what it might do to him, having the entire village knowing he was involved in a ‘Robert Sugden Scandal’ and she couldn’t risk it.  But as Chrissie rounded on her, Chas realised she’d just put two and two together about her involvement, revealing that she had known about them.

“You knew? All this time?” Chrissie spat. Chas looked at her, defiant and unwilling to submit to her incensed look. Chrissie felt enraged; at first, she wasn’t really going to announce to the pub about the other man being Aaron, satisfied to watch Robert sweat whilst trying to protect his _precious_ lover and content to seek him out and deal with him in private. But now she knew that his mother had known, for god knows how long, she wanted – no, _needed_ to take Aaron down with Robert. To make him and his family suffer. How many other Dingles knew and were laughing behind her back at her stupidity?

“Well, I can’t tell you’re all on your seats with anticipation. If you haven’t guessed already-“She threw a manic smile in Chas’ direction, gesturing at her “-it’s this woman’s dear son. Aaron Livesy!”

“Chrissie, you didn’t have to do that.” Robert said, through gritted teeth. He couldn’t stand the thought of Aaron walking in, being humiliated now that everyone was aware of their relationship. He felt the fierce need to protect Aaron burst in his chest; from what? He didn’t know. It wasn’t like Aaron couldn’t take people whispering about him, and he always gave back as good as he got.

“Chrissie, listen. Yes, I knew. I tried to stop them, I warned him-“Chas threw a murderous look in Robert’s direction “-to stay away from my son.”

“Well, you didn’t do a very good job did you?” Chrissie said, openly sobbing now. 

“What, Aaron? No way, man. Is that why you invested in the yard?” Adam said, disbelievingly, turning to stare at Robert. He didn’t answer. “So many things add up now.”

“Yeah,” Chrissie scoffed, “For you and me both.”

“I honestly thought Livesy had better taste then you, mate.” Ross sneered, slapping Robert’s shoulder who shook it off as if the touch had burnt him.

“Give it a rest, Ross.” Cain said, moving behind the bar to stand with his sister, realising she needed support. The whole pub had exploded with whisper, the air practically giddy with scandal and Robert wanted nothing more than to do what he did best; run away and ignore his problems.

But that is when walked in- Aaron Livesy, his (not-so) secret boyfriend, love of his life, his _soulmate._ The entire pub quietened at the sight of him, turning to stare at him as he grabbed a glass from under the bar and poured himself a pint, oblivious to the fact that his secret relationship had just been revealed to all his friends and neighbours.

“Mum, I’m just gonna’ have this pint then I’m off to get some –“Aaron finally seemed to notice then that no-one in the pub was talking and trailed off from his sentence. He stared around at the shocked faces of everyone in the pub, eyes coming to rest upon Chrissie who had a furious look etched on her tear stained face.

“Mum, what’s going on?” He turned around to look at her, terror in his voice, making it quiver. She gave him a sympathetic look in return.

“Everyone… knows, love. About you and Robert.” She whispered, pointing behind him. Aaron turned around, eyes wide, mouth open and finally caught sight of his lover. He was stood in the centre of the room, staring right back with an indescribable expression.

“Hi Aaron. So… you’ve been sleeping with my husband. Anything to say for yourself?” When Aaron said nothing, she continued, “Oh so you have nothing to say? Well, that surprising seen as you seemed to say _something_ to get my husband into bed.”

“Stop it, Chrissie!” Debbie said, striding behind the bar and reaching to hold Aaron’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Leave him alone. This isn’t his fault. Don’t blame him.” Chas pleaded. Even Cain moved into a protective stance in front of him.

Aaron couldn’t concentrate on the fact that his entire family was jumping to his defence or looking offended on his behalf; he just looked at Chrissie with tears filling in his eyes. “I’m… so sorry.” A single tear fell. Robert still said nothing.

“No. You know what, Aaron? You make me feel sick. Seducing my husband, sleeping with him behind my back for all these months. You’re disgusting, vile-“Aaron’s face looked pained, he wanted to defend himself but couldn’t find the words to do so. He felt Debbie tense beside him, and the entire air go thick as the Dingle clan got ready to defend him.

But they needn’t bother, because that was when Robert’s voice cut through the air, silencing Chrissie and mid-flow, “Stop, Chrissie!”

Time seemed to slow down. Robert looked around the pub, to his friends, at his wife and then lastly at _his_ Aaron. Everyone else seemed to fade away, out of existence and he could only see him. The past seven months of their relationship pasted before his eyes; he remembered the first time he’d met Aaron, standing in front of his stolen care; the first time they had kissed in that lay-by way back in December; the first time they’d slept together in the back of a strangers car; the time where Aaron told him he loved him when he wasn’t ready to hear it; the time where he finally admitted his true feelings, stating that they could confide in each other; the time when he knew Aaron was missing and he found him lying on the ground, mumbling his name and lastly, the time at the cottage a week earlier. Robert saw what his life could be like, full of love and laughter and light. He thought back to how care-free he had felt when he’d worked at the farm with Andy and Aaron, and he realised he did have a family outside of the Whites.

He saw a life where he didn’t have to lie, cheat and manipulate to get through the day, a life with Aaron that would keep him on a path of happiness. He’d always felt like something was missing, even when he met Chrissie, but the time where Aaron had shoved him against the wall after a particularly stupid comment on Robert’s part, Robert knew he’d found his missing piece. The person who would challenge him, push him to his limits and make him go crazy.

Looking now at Aaron, face so reminiscent of the day at Wiley’s Farm when Katie had died, rejection and heartbreak evident, he knew he had to make things right. He had to go with his heart, to stop pretending so he wouldn’t _hurt_ anyone anymore. He knew, looking at Aaron, his _beautiful_ Aaron, that everything was about to change. The path he was about to take would change the person he was and it would be difficult, but it would be _right._ So very _right._

“I love him.” Robert whispered, looking Aaron straight in the eye whose mouth fell open in shock, letting out a small breath of air. Several gasps cut through the silence around the room. “I’m so sorry, Chrissie. I never meant for this to happen. But I can’t hide who I am any longer. I loved you, I really did, but it’s not enough anymore.”

Chrissie wept, holding her stomach. She’d come to accept that it was more serious than she’d first thought, but something about _hearing_ that Robert loved Aaron cut deeper than she’d ever excepted and she knew this was the end of her marriage, all thoughts of revenge flying out of her head. She just wanted to be in a dark room, away from everyone, so she could mourn the loss of her marriage. Carly moved to her side, placing an arm around her shoulders and whispering in gentle soothing tones into her ear about how things would be okay.

“I’m so sorry.” Carly shot him an exasperated look, leading Chrissie out of the pub. No-one else moved as they wanted to see what Robert’s next move would be. Would he go after his wife and apologise some more, or would he start his new future with the man he just confessed love too?

He turned back to Aaron, moving closer around the bar, “I love you, and I’m so sorry that I’ve hid who I am for so long. I’ve put you through hell, and all’s you’ve done is be there for me. You make me a better man, Aaron. You were there when I needed you.”

He finally came to stand in front of Aaron, who was still surrounded by several members of his family. Aaron gave them a nod, a signal that he was okay and that they should move away. Debbie let go of his hand and went to put her arm around Chas, leaning her head on her shoulder to watch the scene play out. Robert and Aaron, while still aware that they had an audience, decided to ignore everyone still in the Woolpack and focus on each other.

“Aaron, I’m so sorry. I don’t know how I’ll begin to make up what I’ve put you through,” He caressed his cheek lightly, unable to remember a time he’d been so tender. He was afraid that Aaron was going to break, “But I’m ready to finally make a commitment to you. I can’t say it’ll be easy, that _I’ll_ be easy to be with and I have a lot to make up to you. But if you’re willing to give me a chance, I can promise you that I won’t ever stop needing you or loving you. You’re the one, Aaron Livesy. My soulmate.”

Aaron stared into his eyes, searching them, taking in what he’d just heard. Silent tears slipped down his cheeks and he tried to push them away with his sleeve. After several moments, Aaron brought his arms up around Robert’s neck, nodding and crying into his neck, to give him a fierce hug. He mumbled a small ‘okay’ as Robert’s arms slipped around his waist.

Over Aaron’s head, Robert caught eye contact with Chas. She was staring at him, wide-eyed before she mouthed, “Thank you”. Robert simply nodded. He knew it would be a long time before she would forgive him for the way he’d treated her son, but what he’d just done was a huge step in the right direction.

When Aaron finally pulled back to look at his face, he moved in and their lips finally met in a few small pecks before Aaron laughed, wiping at his eyes.

“I love you, Robert.”

“I love you, too.” He smiled.

“Oh wow, this is all too lovey-dovey for me. I’m out. Congratulations, kids.” Ross saluted, downed his pint and swiftly left the pub.

Chas came over to her son, wrapping an arm around his waist. “You treat him good, Robert. Or you’ll have us to answer too.” She gestured towards the other Dingles. He nodded.

Vic came up behind him, looking at him with the funniest expression on her face, “Why the hell didn’t you tell me?”

“Vic, I’d have thought that would have been pretty obvious.” He gestured to the door Chrissie had walked out of five minutes earlier.

“I know but, I meant about the… bisexual thing.”

“I was ashamed. I’m not proud of how I acted.” Robert hung his head.

“Well, I’m just glad you’ve done the right thing. Aaron deserves love in his life, so you better treat him right from now on.” She gave him a stern look, before breaking into a grin. “But I’m proud of you, bro. It took guts what you did.”

“Thanks Vic, I need all the support I can get right now.” He looked around the room, some sympathetic faces, and some unfriendly faces. He ignored them, looking at Aaron who was being hugged by Debbie. He walked over to them.

“You wanna’ get outta’ here?” Robert suggested.

“Sounds good to me.”

…

They were led in their bed in the cottage, Aaron with his leg thrown over Robert’s with his head leaning on his chest.

“I can’t believe you did that today, you know?”

“I know. Me neither.” Robert kissed Aaron’s hair.

“It was brave.” He turned to look Robert in the eye, “I’m glad you finally did it though. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. I should have done it a long time ago” He smiled down at him, “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Not possible.” Robert stroked Aaron’s hair, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

They were both aware that they had a long road ahead of them; there was still so much bad blood that needed to be dealt with. Robert had to speak to a heartbroken Chrissie which he knew wouldn’t be easy, their divorce now imminent and inevitably messy. Lawrence would be out for his blood when he found out, but he was ready for him. He also had a lot of making up to do with several members of Aaron’s family, especially Cain, Paddy and Chas, but he’d deal with it. They’d deal with it, _together_. They’d have to cope with stares and questions from their neighbours but they each had their supportive family rallying around them, ready to defend them at a moment’s notice. He’d have to move out of Home Farm, find a new job, and start over. It would be difficult, and not every day would be a walk in the park but right now, they were happy. For the first time in a long time, they were both undeniably happy.

In the dead of the night, when all was peaceful and quiet, Aaron whispered, “Do you regret it?”

“No. Not one little bit.” Robert smiled, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked<3 thanks for reading. I wanted to add more characters in the reveal but i got overwhelmed so i hope it was okay. 
> 
> Come visit me at robertsaaronsebastianskurt for lots more robron <333333

**Author's Note:**

> I added the bit about Celebrity MasterChef because i think i'm hilarious :')
> 
> Come visit me at robertsaaronsebastianskurt.tumblr.com and send me prompts<3


End file.
